This application discloses an invention which is related, generally and in various aspects, to a combination wind/solar DC power system.
Currently, a significant amount of the electrical power generated by utility companies utilize nonrenewable sources of energy (e.g., coal, petroleum, natural gas) to generate the electrical power. For a variety of reasons, many people throughout the world believe it would be prudent to wean away from nonrenewable sources of energy and utilize renewable sources of energy (e.g., solar, wind, etc.) to generate electrical power.
The electrical power generated by utility companies is generated as alternating current (AC) power and subsequently transmitted over a transmission grid and a distribution grid to end users. In homes, commercial buildings and industrial facilities, the AC power is typically distributed throughout the electrical distribution system of the home/building/facility as AC power. However, since there are many types of electrical equipment (appliances, computers, data centers, light-emitting diode lighting fixtures, etc.) in the homes/buildings/facilities which require direct current (DC) power to properly operate, the AC power has to be converted to DC power for such electrical equipment, and the required conversion results in substantial power loss and wasted energy.